


Typewriter Ribbon

by Jillie_chan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s04e20 Cover Story, Gen, Hanging Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillie_chan/pseuds/Jillie_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what they just went through, the last thing McGee expected Tony was a new ribbon for his typewriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typewriter Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the show NCIS

McGee jumped as a black spool of typewriter ribbon was dropped on his desk. Quirking an eyebrow he asked, "What's this?"

"Typewriter ribbon, oh master of all things out-dated and useless." DiNozzo replied, slinging his jacket around the back of his chair.

"I know _what_ it is, _Why_ are you giving it to me?" McGee asked giving the other agent his full attention.

"Well, gee, Tim, I think I got it for...Oh I don't know, your typewriter, maybe?" DiNozzo replied as McGee gave him the best glare he could muster. "I mean, that is what you use them for isn't, McGee?"

"Well, thanks for the thought, Tony. But I think I'm going to give up writing." McGee said, as he moved to throw the ribbon.

"You chuck that, and I promise you when I'm done you'll think that you went up against Jason Bourne after discovering that you work for the government." DiNozzo said sharply, having been watching McGee.

"Wow, I actually know what you're talking about this time." McGee said, making sure that DiNozzo could see him putting the ribbon as far away from the trashcan that he could.

"Yeah, _Bourne Identity_ was an awesome movie. Matt Damon was perfect for that role, but they could've gotten a better leading lady. Preferable prettier. But, she did look the best at the end of the movie. Maybe 'cause they put in something other than a sweater?" DiNozzo said, missing the face that McGee was pulling.

"Figures. You do know that that movie is based on a book?"

"Nope, the script writer never read it."

"What does this have to do with you giving me typewriter ribbon?" McGee asked trying to steer the conversation back on track.

"Nodathing, Tim."

"Okay, so-" DiNozzo cut him off.

"This is regular ink ribbon. While it may not give you the best looking words you can use it more than once as opposed to the graphite ribbon that you have been using. Less likely that some psycho can dig through your trash and read what you wrote now."

"But, didn't you say that if I ever write a third book that you'd kill me?" McGee asked with his eyebrow raised again.

"Only if the third book is about 'L. J. Tibbs' and his team. Probie, if you ever get writer's block again-"

"I don't get writer's block," McGee muttered sourly.

DiNozzo continued as if McGee didn't interrupt. "-then write a script for the fifth _Harry Potter_ movie or something."

McGee belatedly stared at DiNozzo. "You want me to write a _fan fiction_?"

"Do I even want to know what a ' _fan fiction'_ is?" DiNozzo asked, using air quotes around fan fiction.

"McGee, DiNozzo, with me." Gibbs said power walking passed their desks with a cup of coffee in hand. "And no DiNozzo, you don't. Also, McGee write something so that Abby will stop hounding me to nag you to write more every time I see her."

McGee and DiNozzo shared a look as they grabbed their coats.

"He's physic. That's the only way." DiNozzo said shoving his arm in his coat. "The government experimented on him like River Tam. She was-"

"I've seen Firefly and _Serenity_ , Tony," McGee said getting in to the elevator. "So how much did Gibbs pay you?"

"Twenty bucks," DiNozzo answered.

Both McGee and DiNozzo were hit upside the head.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my dad was the muse and beta for this fic. He was the one who told me about the different typewriter ribbons.


End file.
